Talented
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: Kendall hoped this secret would never come out. It'd only hurt Jaymie. But maybe its something she should know...


Talented

Chapter One: Jaymie's POV

"Stay still, Jaymie!" Kendall told me, glancing up from his drawing.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying, but holding this position is really tricky!" I shifted my foot that I was holding against the back of my head.

He drew a few more lines. "I'm all most done, I promise." He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, the way he did when he was concentrating hard, and I smiled. He looked so cute like that.

My arms ached. I was standing on one foot, holding the other behind me, up to the back of my head. I had told Kendall that I wanted a funny painting of me posing for my apartment, and I wanted him to draw it. So, this is what he came up with. We're just weird that way, I guess.

Kendall looked up and glanced back down at his drawing several more times. "Okay," He said slowly. "I think I'm done."

I dropped my foot. "Finally!" I rubbed my thigh, feeling it start to get tingly. I jumped around screeching. "Ooh! Ooh! My foot is asleep!"

Kendall smiled and grabbed me by the shoulders. He kissed me lightly. "You have no idea how much I love you."

I tapped his nose. "You have no idea how much I love you!"

"Wow, even Abigail and I aren't that mushy!" James said, setting his keys down on the kitchen counter of the guy's apartment.

Kendall walked over to him and pushed him lightly. "Oh, shut up, James! I'm in loooove!" He said, making me giggle. That was the exact thing that James had said about me the first day I'd come to the Palm Woods.

I looked at the oven timer. "Oh, shit, I've got to go!" I said, gathering my purse and jacket.

"But you just got here!" Kendall pouted.

I smiled and kissed him. Over six months later and we were still completely in love. "I've been here for hours, sweetie! And I've got a huge audition today!" I put my hand up to the side of my mouth like it was some big secret. "I'm auditioning for the part of Hartley in _The Way I Wish it Was._"

Kendall and James gasped. "Hartley?" James asked.

"As in the main character of the best-selling book _The Way I Wish it Was_ by Jenna Stone? That Hartley?" Kendall said, all in one breath.

I nodded. "Yep, that Hartley!" I put my hand on my boyfriend's face. "And don't worry about the guy who plays Dave. He will never compare to you!" I kissed him again quickly and with a quick 'goodbye!' I hurried out the door.

Chapter Two: Kendall's POV

I paced the room mumbling to myself. "Oh, crap! Oh, crap! This can't be happening! I was hoping she'd stick to small things like commercials and low rating TV shows. Not big time movies!"

"You've got to tell her, Dude. You know she'll get it since she's, well, Nikki Hart, and then she'll get a ton of haters who loved the book but hated her acting." James said.

I screamed inwardly. I had hoped it would never come to this. But, it was stupid to think that. Already Nikki's fame was dwindling, but she would still get the part considering who she had been and the scandal of her few months in hiding. No guy should ever tell his girlfriend that she sucks at something. Especially if it's something she loves to do.

I had to tell Jaymie she sucked at acting. The thing she gave up modeling for. Great.

"Hey, sweetie!" Jaymie chirped, sliding into the booth across from me. She set her purse beside her and swept her hair over one shoulder. "What's up?"

I smiled, trying to keep a guilty look off of my face. "Nothing." I glanced over at another table where James was sitting. He gave me the thumbs up and turned back to his menu. "So, uh, how was your audition for _The Way I Wish it Was_?"

Jaymie beamed. "Fabulous! I mean, I nailed it, I know I did! I totally blew Selena Gomez's audition out of the water!" She squealed and grabbed my hands. "Kendall, if I get this part, it would be huge for my career! Tons of people would want me in their movies! I'm talking Spielberg, Cameron, Payne, even Burton!"

I couldn't help myself. "Burton?" I asked, repressing a chuckle.

"He's a famous director, even if his movies are weird and obnoxious!" She rolled her eyes at me. "The point is, I could make it big, Kendall. Bigger than when I was Nikki. This movie will be the role that will shoot me into super-stardom!"

I looked her in the eye. "I thought you weren't in it for the fame. You told me you didn't care whether you were in a big time movie or a low-rating TV show."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like you don't want me to do it?"

"It's just…" I started. I was going to say, "It's just, I don't want you to suck and have people hate you." But I stopped myself just in time. "Jaymie, it just seems like you've been changing a lot lately." I took her hand. "I mean, you've been going on more movie auditions and bigger roles that maybe you aren't quite ready for. And you told me that you didn't care about the fame or the money; that you just wanted to act."

She rolled her eyes at me again. "Kendall, sometimes things change."

For some reason that rubbed me the wrong way. She sounded like one of those stuck-up, Hollywood divas. I stood up, got out of the booth, and stood by the side of the table. Jaymie looked up at me. "Yeah, and sometimes people change."

Chapter Three: Jaymie's POV

I don't know what the hell was wrong with Kendall. He just stormed out, saying "Yeah, and sometimes people change." I mean, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that directed at me? What for? So I changed my mind about the whole fame thing. Who frickin' cares?

After a few minutes I scooted out of the booth. I turned around and saw James sitting at another table, preparing to get up. "James?" I asked.

"Oh, shit!" He said, trying to bolt for the door.

"James!" I said louder, through gritted teeth. I stormed over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smoothed down his hair, trying to look casual. "Nothing. I–I just came to get some lunch."

I raised my eyebrows. "You just happened to be here when Kendall and I were meeting here? And you just happened to sit where Kendall could see you but I couldn't?"

He rolled his eyes. "You always think there's some kind of conspiracy!"

I yanked his collar up and he yelped. "That's because there always is!" I let him go. "What the hell is going on with Kendall? Why is everyone acting so odd?"

"Well, you should probably ask Kendall. I feel that I am not fit to tell you, as you are not my girlfriend." James gave me a quick smile and before I could grab his shirt again, he dashed out of the diner.

"What?!" I asked, feeling really confused.

I pushed open the doors to Rocque Records. I had already checked the guy's apartment looking for Kendall, and Mrs. Knight had told me that they were at the studio recording a new song.

Just as I was about to knock, Kendall flew open the door and stumbled into me. He stepped back when he saw it was me and pushed back his hair. "Hey, Jaymie." He said, a nervous hint to his voice.

I looked down at my feet. "Are you cheating on me?" I asked, my voice no louder than a mumble.

"What?" Kendall asked, shifting me over, away from the door.

I raised my head. It was funny; I could easily voice my concern at James, but at Kendall? I couldn't. "Are you cheating on me?" I asked.

His eyes turned concerned. "Of course not!" He brought me into a hug. "Why would you think that?" He murmured into my hair.

"Everyone's acting all weird. I couldn't think of anything else." I said, my cheek resting on his shoulder.

"No, no, no, sweetie. I'm not cheating on you. I promise you that I'm not."

I didn't answer. I believed him; I knew Kendall wasn't the type to do that to me. He was too sweet, and he hated feeling guilty. "I got the part."

Chapter Four: Kendall's POV

I stepped back, out of the hug. "What?"

Jaymie's face had a ghost of a smile. "I got the part. They called me a little while ago."

I ran my hands through my hair. "They didn't take long to decide."

She shrugged and twirled around. "I must have been amazing then!"

_Or, they wanted a celebrity just off of a scandal for major press_, I thought. I tried to make a smile appear on my face, but it turned into a grimace.

"You don't look excited. I mean, you're looking at Hartley Richards in the flesh. Why aren't you happy for me?" Jaymie's face fell.

"Baby, there's something I should tell you." I blurted out.

Jaymie's eyes widened slightly, the way they always did whenever I started a sentence that way. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "I, uh, haven't seen your latest appearance in that crime show." I was completely lying, but right then I had come up with a plan. "I was hoping we could watch it together."

She pressed her lips together. "Honey, you know I don't watch my own work. I always feel…like I'm being vain or something."

"Oh, come on! Just this once? I mean, you'll have to watch yourself in _The Way I Wish It Was_ at the movie premiere."

"Alright. Just this once!" Jaymie said after a few moments deliberation. But she was smiling as she shook her finger at me.

"Ready?" I asked, one arm around Jaymie, the other resting on the back of our neon couch.

Jaymie snuggled into me. "Yup,"

I played it and the beginning of the show started. It opened with Jaymie lying on the ground, seemingly dead. There was gunfire around her: the gunman wearing a black ski-mask, and the victims running away. Some zigzagged to get away, others dropped down dead as doornails, and others fell to the ground, playing dead. Then the camera zeroed in on a woman, lying on the concrete, dressed in expensive clothing and huge sunglasses. She had been hit with a bullet to the head. Her ID had fallen out of her purse and was on the ground. _**MARIAH LEE**_, it read. A magazine was also lying on the ground, with her on the cover. _**SECRETS OF A CELEB: MARIAH LEE**_, read the headline.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped. Sirens wailed, and the killer bolted. Then Jaymie's character, Olivia, was up and yelling to others that were pretending to be dead. "Look for survivors!" She barked.

I looked over at Jaymie and saw her smiling. She was entranced. When the episode ended, Jaymie beamed. "I was amazing!" She exclaimed.

My face fell. She had been horrible. It was overly rehearsed and sounded like she'd been reading cue cards. Didn't she see that? "Okay, Jaymie, no more lies. I have to tell you something. You might hate me for it, but I have to tell you." She looked worried. "I can't let you do that movie. It's just – well, you're not… Well, sweetie, I, well, everyone, we just don't think,"

Jaymie cut me off. "Kendall just spit it out. Don't sugarcoat it. Just frickin' tell me!"

"Ican'tletyoudothemoviebecauseyous uckatactingandIdon'twantyoutogethatemailbyfansw holovedthebookbuthatedthemov iebecauseyouruineditwithyour acting." I said, really, really fast, all in one breath.

"What? Could you say that slower please?" Jaymie asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"I can't let you do the movie because you suck at acting and I don't want you to get hate mail by fans who loved the book but hated the movie because you ruined it with your acting."

Jaymie turned away from me. "Wow, no sugar-coating there."

"You told me not to sugar coat it!" I exclaimed.

She stood up. "I should go." Jaymie gathered up her stuff.

I got up and stood in front of the door. "Wait, sweetie, don't leave. You know I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She pushed me away from the door. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but thought better of it, and snapped it shut. I watched her walk out of the apartment and slam the door behind her.

Chapter Five: Jaymie's POV

Once I was out of Kendall's sight, I ran to my apartment. As soon as I was hidden in my room, I slid down the wall and bawled. How could I have been so stupid? I knew I wasn't the most amazing actor out there, but I thought I'd been pretty damn good. Guess I was wrong.

There was a knock at my door. "Jaymie?" My mother's voice called out. "Sweetie, Kendall's here. He says he needs to talk to you."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and pulled my jacket around my shoulders. "Tell him-" I stuttered. "Tell him to go to hell!"

My mother sighed. "Jaymie, you know I won't tell him that. I'm not your personal messenger. If you want to say something to him, tell him yourself."

I sniffled. "Then I don't want to tell him anything."

There was a scuffling of feet outside my door. A few seconds later my door had opened and Kendall was crouching down to my level. I stood up and walked to the other side of my room. "I don't want to see you right now. What part of my walking out of your apartment did you not understand?

"Jaymie, would you listen to me?" He took hold of my shoulders and spun me around. I couldn't look him in the eye. "I was only trying to protect you. I would never say that just to hurt you. You know that."

I glanced up for a split second. I could see fear in his eyes. "You know that, don't you?" He asked, more quietly this time. I nodded my head once and he seemed to relax.

"It's just, If I'm as bad as you said, how come other people haven't told me? You know, like my fans? Or my haters?"

Kendall shrugged. "It's because they love you. You're their hero. They'd never want to hurt you. And besides, you have no haters." He kissed my forehead.

"That's not true. But thanks for trying to cheer me up." I wiped my eyes. "I'm going down to Palm Woods Park." I looked at him directly. "And I'd kind of like to be alone."

Kendall back up, nodding. "Oh, yeah, totally. Don't want to, you know," He ran a hand through his hair. "Smother you."

I kissed him lightly. "You could never do that." Then I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

Chapter Six: Kendall's POV

Somehow I wandered back to my apartment. Everything was fine with Jaymie, but somehow it felt like we'd just broken up. I felt horrible how everything had come out. I hadn't meant to say it so… well, brash. In my head, I'd had a nice way of saying it, "Sweetie, I don't think you're ready for such a big part. You should practice more with TV shows and commercials and really hone your skills." But when put on the spot? I tell her she sucks at acting. And the award for best boyfriend goes to….. anyone but me.

I sighed and went to my room and grabbed my laptop. The apartment was empty, so I decided to do something I never did when people were around. My secret pleasure if you will. I waited for my computer to boot up and typed in my password. It didn't take. I typed it in again and when I got it wrong my helpful phrase popped up: GOTCHA! FROM CARLOS. I shook my head and laughed. I knew what to type in. RedDressJennifer. That's what Carlos always changed my password to. All the guys knew it was originally Jaymie.

I brought up and typed in Song Covers into the search bar. The first video caught my eye. _**Nikki's Amazing Voice!**_ read the video name. I clicked on it and watched it start. It was a grainy video of a girl with brunette hair sitting on a park bench singing Taylor Swift's Begin Again. She must have thought she was alone, or else she wouldn't have been singing so loud. The person filming the video was hiding behind a bush, and must've filmed the video with a phone. They shifted and I caught a glimpse of the park sign: Palm Woods Park. My eyes widened. That girl was Jaymie, she had to be. I scrolled down to the information. Sure enough it had been posted today, only a few minutes ago. I ditched my computer and grabbed my jacket off the kitchen counter. I bumped into Logan on the way out, causing him to cry out: "Watch it!"

"Sorry, Logie, gotta go find Jaymie!"

Chapter Seven: Jaymie's POV

I don't know how long I was in Palm Woods Park, but I know it wasn't long until I saw Kendall running to me. I stood up. It was starting to rain; several big droplets fell down and hit me on the nose. "Jaymie!" He yelled as he ran. "Jaymie!" He finally caught up to me.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling the raindrops fall harder.

"Sing for me." He said, a smile creeping onto his face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sing what?"

"Anything!"

So, I started into Taylor Swift's Red. "Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind when you're already falling through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn so bright, right before they lose it all." I screwed up my face as the rain plastered my hair to my head. "Why'd you want me to sing that?"

He held my shoulders. "Jaymie, singing is what you're good at! You're- you're amazing!" He fished his phone out of his back pocket. "Here, watch this."

I watched a girl sing Begin Again in the same exact place I was just minutes ago. The title read, Nikki's Amazing Voice. That girl was me. People still refused to call me Jaymie. "That's me. How'd you get this?" I realized this was on Youtube. "Holy crap, Kendall! Did you post this online?!"

"What? You really think my name is," He took his phone and looked at the username. "SexyPrincess0549?"

I laughed. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't you. But this was posted fifteen minutes ago. No one was around."

Someone popped up from the bushes. "I did it!" She waved at us. It was Winnie, the guy's super fan. "It's just, you're so good, Jaymie. I thought everyone should see something your good at besides modeling."

Honestly at this point I didn't care she'd posted it online. I was just glad she'd called me Jaymie. I was so tired of Nikki. "Well, thanks, then Winnie."

"No problem, Jaymie." She smiled then ducked back into the bushes.

I turned around to face my smiling boyfriend. "I love you, Kendall." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Chapter Eight: Kendall's POV

I brought Jaymie in to sing for Gustavo. He was blown away and signed her immediately. I'm happy for her; she's doing something she's great at. She's even got a few new songs out. Maybe you've heard them? What am I saying? Of course you have. They've been number one and two on the charts for two weeks now.

So I guess this is one of those happy endings. The kind where everything works out. We love each other, we've both got successful careers… it's perfect.

"Ready to go?" Jaymie asks, pulling on her coat. She looks stunning. We're going to the MTV music awards.

I puff out air. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Big Time Rush and Jaymie Wright are nominated for the same award. It's possible one of us will win. That means the other will lose.

We get into the limo with the other guys and their dates and drive off. I'm nervously wringing my hands while the other guys and Jaymie are light and happy. Jaymie notices. "What's wrong?" She puts her hand on my shoulder.

I turn to look at her. "Promise me that whatever happens we won't let it affect our relationship?"

Jaymie nods. "Of course. I wouldn't have let it anyway."

We arrive, walk the red carpet, and take our seats. Everyone is all glammed up and I feel out of place in my sport coat and jeans. I don't pay attention much during the main part of the show. I notice Taylor Swift winning another award, and Bruno Mars winning something. Finally it gets to our category. I try to look happy for when the cameras zoom in on us. We've positioned ourselves so us guys are in a group and the girls are in a group, with me sitting next to Jaymie.

Emma Stone is presenting the award. "And the Winner is…" A drumroll sounds. "Jaymie Wright!" The girls squeal and us guys stand up and clap.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm angry. Furious that she won over me. But that anger dissipates for a moment when Jaymie makes her acceptance speech. "Wow, this is," She beams, "So amazing. I never thought I'd be up here for music. I always thought I'd be at the Oscars or something! But, I realize that wasn't my true calling. Singing is. And I'd never have realized that without the help of my boyfriend, Kendall Knight, from Big Time Rush. Stand up, Kendall!" She locks eyes with me and I stand up dazed. Everyone claps, her claps the loudest. The guys whistle at me and I sit down again. "And of course, that video of me singing was uploaded by one of my new friends, Winnie or SexyPrincess0459! I'd like to thank her, and Kendall, and my mom, and my friends, and Gustavo Rocque, and Rocque Records. I'd also like to thank my grandmother, and my dad most of all. He taught me to follow my dreams, no matter how difficult." She looked up at the ceiling. "I'll love you forever, Dad."

Then the music plays and she steps down off the stage. She sits back down and I can tell she was crying. From happiness or sadness, I don't know, so I put my arm around her to comfort her.

The show ends and we get back into the limo. Everyone is excited but for some reason I feel hollow inside. I get in last and close the door slowly. This will be a long ride.

THE END


End file.
